Bully
by chemical rain
Summary: Alfred discovered that not everything was perfect in the world pretty early in life, when he was bullied just in kindergarten by a certain albino and his two friends. Those three completely changed who this young American turned out to be, so what happens when he runs into them again, now a senior in high school? Well, find out for yourself. PruAme
1. Intro

A young boy looked up at a building. His mother had told him that it was Kindergarten. The boy had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes as bright as the sky. Even though he was only five he already had a pair of glasses resting on his nose, which seemed big and bulky on his small face. The boys name was Alfred F Jones. His middle name was Franklin, but he always liked to tell every one it was Freedom.

Alfred was a little chubby for his age, though his mother always told people it was still his baby fat, even though she new she needed to start feeding Alfred healthier herself. Alfred never really wanted to eat anything but sweets, and hated vegetables. His mother had tried to get him to eat better, but ever time the young toodler would flash her those baby blues she just had to give in.

Today was Alfred's first day of school, and even though his mother had told him about it, he thought that his mother would be there the whole time, which wasn't the case at all. Alfred's mother walked into the class room, holding onto Alfred's hand. Alfred looked around the class in awe, everything was colorful and there were pictures everywhere. Alfred saw some other kids and gives them a small smile, before his mother moved to kneel in front of him.

"Alfred, baby, Momma has to go now," She says in a sweet voice, hoping that her son wouldn't cause a scene, but it seemed that that hope was wasted.

Alfred's smile left his face almost immediately. "But you can't leave me here alone, Momma!" He yells loudly, gaining the other children's attention.

Alfred's mother sighs softly and gently smooths down Alfred's hair, who was now clinging to her. "I have to sweetie, I can't stay with you at school. Now, go make some friends," She speaks in a kind and nurturing tone. Her husband always told her that she spoiled the child, but how could she not, he was her baby boy.

Alfred's bottom lip starts to quiver, tears forming in his eyes. He holds onto his mother's leg tightly, never wanting to let go. "Please Mommy, don't leave! Take me with you!"

The woman moves to gently pick up her son, pushing some of his hair back behind his ear. She wipes away the few tears that had escaped his eyes with a gentle hand. "I can't bud, you have to go to school. I promise you that you will have some fun, and maybe even make some friends."

Alfred sniffles lightly, calming down a little. "Y-You're not leaving me here forever right...?"

A soft laugh escapes the woman and she kiss his forehead lightly. "Of course I'm not leaving you, I'll be back by the end of the day, now be the brave little hero your Mommy knows you are and be good for the teacher."

Alfred gives her a bright smile and nods, "Okay Mommy... Bye bye..." He was placed down on the floor and turned to watch his mother leave. Alfred took a deep breath and turned to the class, trying to do as his mother had told him to.

The teacher moves over to him and takes his hand. "Come on Alfred, I'll show you where to sit."

After being led to his seat, Alfred glanced around the room again. Some of the other children were already talking to one another, Alfred wondered if they already knew each other. One kid glanced over him and smirk, before turning back and laughing with two of his other friends. Alfred could help but stare at the boy. He looked like some sort of monster from one of the movies he wasn't supposed to watch. He had white hair and blood red eyes. Seeing him brought goose bumps over Alfred's skin. The white haired boy was talking to two other kids, one had blonde hair down to his shoulders and his laugh sounded really weird, it kinda creeped Alfred out. The third one had a darker skin tone and hard brown hair. The three of them kept glancing over at Alfred, quickly turning away and whispering to each other.

Alfred tried to not stare at the three boys, wondering what they were talking about, but Alfred soon got distracted from that thought as the teacher called every one to attention. His name was Mr. Vargas. He started to talk and Alfred tried to pay attention, but that was hard for him to do even when it wasn't school. His eyes wondered over to the window where he gazed out at what was behind the school. Eventually he spots a playground, which cause his eyes to light up almost instantly. He just hoped that they would be able to play on them before the day was over.

-

Alfred's hopes were soon answered about half way through the day when Mr. Vargas announced that they get to go out and have recess. Alfred's face broke out into a huge smile, oh how he was going to love this, at least that's what he thought for the most part. The teacher told them to line up at the door and he would lead them out to the play ground. Alfred quickly got up and rushed to try to be in the front of the line, but by the time he made it to the front of the class, everyone was already there and they pushed him to the back. Alfred thought nothing of it at first and just took his spot at the end of the line, following everyone out to play.

Once they were released on the play ground, Alfred quickly rushed over to the slides, only to fall face first into the ground. At first, he just thought he had tripped over a rock or something, but then he turned to see a flash of white hair as a kid ran off laughing. The small American boy pouted a little at that and stood up, brushing himself off, before making his way to the slides. He didn't notice the three boys from earlier laughing and watching him. As soon as Alfred was out of the sight of the teacher, the boys moved on him. Alfred was surrounded before he even knew it. He yelps slightly as he was pushed down to the ground.

"Hey there cry baby," The boy with white hair spoke with a wide grin. "We thought we would give you a proper...greeting, since you just started school today, in like the middle of the school year."

That confused Alfred a little bit, it was the middle of the school year? He thought it had just started, or maybe it was just because his family just moved because of his Dad's job... He wasn't sure, but he couldn't really think at the moment because he had three boys hoovering over him.

The one with the long hair spoke next, a smirk on his face. "Yes, exactly, we thought we would show you what it was like at school...and where you belong, fattie. So let's tell you are names first. I'm Francis," He point to the dark haired boy, "That's Antonio and th-" "And I'm the awesome Gilbert," The albino boy says with a wide grin. "And now it's about time we show you what we do to cry babies...and fatso-s."

Alfred didn't even fully know what happened next, or why, he just knew his whole body hurt, and he felt like curling up and crying. He knew those boys were bullies, he had seen bullies in movies, and they definitely acted the same, but Alfred didn't even know what he did wrong. He didn't think he was fat, or a cry baby, because Heroes could be either of those, but it seemed he was wrong, which must have meant he couldn't be a hero either. Alfred returned home that day of school, almost a different kid than the one his mother had left at school that morning.

Alfred went through the same thing about everyday, and sometimes it was more than just those three boys that picked on him, but he started to be able to ignore it for the most part. Finally about a two months into it, Alfred's family had to move away again with his father's work, and Alfred was glad to leave, he just hoped the next school wouldn't be the same.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Hetalia sadly enough.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Alfred

I let out a soft sigh as I run my hand through my hair. Everything had changed since so many years ago. I could still remember those three bullies like it was yesterday, even though it was almost twelve years ago. I'm seventeen now, not some little five year old who can be picked on and hit. I made sure after I left that I would never have to be in a situation like that again, and that I could try and prevent any one else from being in the same situation. I was now a star football player in highschool, though, as my luck would have it, as soon as it was my senior year, I would have to move again. I had lost count of how many times I had moved over the years. My Dad worked with the military, moving around and living on military bases every where, it was hecktic, but I was used to it by now, that's why I didn't have very many friends. I thought I didn't have to have any friends, as long as I could be the Hero. Plus, most of the times heroes never had any friends anyway, in order to keep them out of danger.

I let out a soft sigh and try to pull my mind out of the past, that was a long time ago, but I knew why the memories had come back now, because my family and I had just moved back to the same city that that had happened in. I had never wanted to return to this place, but now there was nothing I could do about it, and maybe those boys wouldn't still be here, or at least they wouldn't remember me. I have changed any way. I'm not chubby any more, I'm actually quiet handsome if I do say so myself. I grew into my glasses and now I looked like a man. A grin spreads across my lips, no I look like a hero. Ha! If I see those boys again, I'll show them whose a cry baby. Though, before I could really think much about that, I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Alfred, hurry it up! It's time for school, and you can't be late on your first day!"

I roll my eyes slightly at my mom's urgent voice. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell back, a hint of annoyance in my voice. I sigh softly and grab my back pack up off of the floor, shrugging it on to my shoulders before leaving my room. I run down the stairs and snatch up my car keys from the kitchen counter. "Bye Mom!"

I head out to my car, which I have to say looked pretty nice. It was a dark navy blue Ford Mustang. It was an older one, but I didn't really care, the ladies liked it. I smirk to myself as I slide into the driver's seat and buckle up, carelessly tossing my bag into the seat next to me. I look forward for a moment and take a deep breath. Time to get it over with. Another first day.

I manage to stay calm as I make the drive to the school, it was when I was parked that I started to really fell the brunt of my nerves. I hated first days, and it didn't help that I might have some enemies at this school already, but that just depened on if they were still here. _Deep breaths Al, deep breaths. _I gnaw on the inside of my cheek and unbuckle my seat belt, mustering up the courage to just get out and go. "Oh, what the hell..." I whisper to my self and go ahead and open the door, pulling my back pack with me as I leave my car. I shut the door and make sure to lock the doors of my baby. I gently run my hand over the roof of the car, glancing around for a moment. No one had even noticed me yet, which in my book was a wonderful thing. I dig through my pocket and pull out a crumbled up paper ball. Once I had it unfolded I have the map of the school and my schedule, as well as my locker number. A soft sigh escapes my lips as I head out to try and find my locker.

It took a bit of searching for me to find, but eventually I am face to face with my locker. A grin pull up my lips and I reach up to start to put in my combination, just before my body freezes to the sound of a laugh. A laugh that I haven't heard in years. I quickly look around before I catch the sight of white hair. _He's here. He's really fucking here. What do I do? Think Alfred think. _Thoughts run through my head like wild fire and I can't help but stare. Gilbert looked the same, except for the fact that he was sexy, wait, what am I saying? That's the boy who practically ruined my life, and I'm straight! My breathing was fast and my hand gripped my locker. I could hear the quick beating of my heart in my ears. Suddenly bright red eyes meet mine and that smirk that has haunted me all those years appears. My heart nearly stops, no wait it does, as well as my breathing. My knees go weak and before I know it, I'm on the ground and everything goes black.

When I wake back up, my breath catches in my throat. I don't know where I am, but it's really fucking bright. My eyes crack open and I look around with a groan. My head was pounding and my back hurt, which was probably from this hard ass bed I was laying on. I slowly move to sit up. I guess I'm in the nurses room, but I don't see any nurse any where around me. I take a deep breath. _You already embarrassed yourself on the first day, talk about unheroic._ I sigh softly and run my hand through my hair, looking down at my feet. I blink for a moment and then their are another pair of shoes that I'm staring at. My eyes go wide and I look up, only to stare into red.

"Hey, there. You know you should go ahead and thank the awesome me for taking you to the nurses office. I totally saved you back there. Talk about awesome." Gilbert speaks and lets out a small laugh, but all I can do is stare at him. For a moment, I wonder if he even remembers who I am. He's still staring at me.

I clear my throat slightly and look down. "Thanks, I guess." I mumble out, and mentally slap myself, why the hell am I thanking the guy who has practically ruined my life? I can't even answer the question myself. I hear the albino laugh again, and glance up to see that he is blushing lightly. "Well, it wasn't a problem at all, though, it was totally unawesome for you to just pass out like that, you know? Why did you you do that?"

My whole body tenses at Gilbert sits down next to me. I reach down to grab the edge of the bed. "Umm... no reason, just stress about the first day of school I guess."

Gilbert doesn't even really notice how I am incredibly tense. He laughs softly and gives me a wide grin. "Well, maybe I could help you out with the stress by at least letting you be friends with the awesome me. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt." He says and holds out his hand.

_Wait what?! I guess he doesn't remember me, huh? Well, I'm not just going to let him get under my skin. _I roll my eyes at his words and move to stand up, pushing his hand away. "Why would I want to be friends with you?" I say in a harsh tone, before turning to walk out, leaving Gilbert there, shocked.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello there, I hope you have enjoyed this story this far, I'll have the next chapter out soon enough. Please review if you enjoyed it, if you think I have a character wrong, what ever. If you don't like something a certain way tell me and I'll try to make it better any way I can. I'm going to switch to different character's point of views between chapters, but I'll put whose POV it is at the beginning. Thank you for reading and I hope you stick around and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Gilbert**

_Whoa__, whoa, whoa! What just happened?! _Okay, one second I am saving this American guy after he passed out, he said it was from stress, but I just think I was much to awesome for him, and the next thing I know he tells me he doesn't even want to be my friend, like what the fuck just happened? I am seriously confused. I watched the blonde leave the nurse's office with a shocked look on my face. I don't even know what I did wrong. I mean I was actually trying to be nice, so what did I do, or maybe he was just weird I have no clue, but I'm not just going to let him leave like that, awesome exits like that are reserved for me any way. I quickly stand and jog to catch up to him, the nurse had told me his name was Alfred. "Hey, Alfred, wait up for me!"

Alfred just keeps walking away from me, picking up his pace as he walks. He really seemed to want to ignore me, didn't he? Not like I'll let that happen. I start all out sprinting after him and grab on to his elbow, stopping him. "Hey, what did I do wrong? I thought I was being totally awesome and nice and stuff."

Alfred turns and casts a glare at me, I mean if looks could kill, I would be six feet under right now. "You really don't remember me do you?" The American speaks in a harsh tone, but there doesn't seem to really be much bite behind his words.

My eyebrows knit together at his words and I try to think back to if I had already met this kid before, but I wasn't coming up with any thing. "Uhh... no I don't remember you. Have we meet before?" I say nonchalantly, just before nearly getting a couple teeth knocked out. I bring my hand up to my cheek where I had just been slapped, and it stung like a mother fucker too, might I add. "What the hell man?!"

"You fucking dick!" Alfred yells at him, man the kid seemed to be close to tears from what I could see, did I cause that? "Try to remember! I was in your kindergarten class. You fucking ruined my life!"

I blink in surprise. _Kindergarten? _I really couldn't believe this was all about something that happened so long ago, but I guess I must have done something absolutely horrible if I ruined the unawesome American's life. I tried to remember back, but I couldn't do that at the moment, because Alfie boy was running away again. A groan escapes me and I decide to leave him be. I have to get to class any way... Wait, me in class? What am I talking about? I might as well go ahead and skip for the day, already missed first period trying to help some one who obviously didn't want my help to begin with. I turn and head out to the parking lot, I wonder if Luddy could just get a ride home with Feli today. Maybe I'll just pick him up later, but right now I have to figure out how I screwed up so bad.

By the time I make it back home, the memory finally comes back to me, of a little chubby boy in kindergarten that me, Francis and Antonio picked on. That boy could not be the same Alfred I saw today... they were so different. I mean they a few of the same similarities and all, like the hair with the weird piece that was always sticking up, those bright eyes, and of course the glasses. I run a hand through my hair as I really start thinking. Did me and the guys really hurt Alfred with just the little bit of teasing we did back then...? I mean I guess it was possible, but I just don't see why. Most people get over stuff like that since it was something that happened so long ago, but I guess little Alfie wasn't one of those people.

By now, my head was really starting to hurt from all of this thinking about the past, I mean it was the past, why was I supposed to be struggling so much to remember it? Plus, it was just for a guy I just met, or at least just met again, why should I even care? Some thing deep down in me was telling me that I needed to try and amend this, but I don't even understand why?! It's just another boy. _A very good looking boy._ I groan at that, but I did have to admit that Alfred was pretty fucking hot. His body was nearly perfect, if it wasn't. He would even by pretty awesome if it wasn't for the fact that he hated my guts, at least it seemed like it, but maybe...just maybe I could change that. That's when I started to think up a plan. I was going to try and win Alfred over, and it doesn't have to be for a full on relationship, but it would be at least really awesome to just get in his pants. A grin spreads across my face as I tried to come up with the most awesome plan ever, and it would all start tomorrow at school.

* * *

**Alfred**

I glance back behind me after ditching Gilbert for a second time. I mean I really can't believe the fact that he completely forgot about me. I take a deep breath, which came out shaky with the threat of tears. I reach up to rub my eyes. At least the jackass had ditched me for now. I pull my map out again and head towards my second period class, since I already had the perfect luck of missing first class. I take out a deep breath and walked into the class. After having to talk to the teacher for a few minutes, he decides to introduce me to the class. My body tenses and I look around at the class, letting a wide smile come to my face. As I look around the room, I catch sight of another familiar face. _Francis._ Not him to. I mentally groan, but keep the smile on my face as I move to sit in an empty seat. I glance around and notice that Francis is still looking dead at me. I wonder for a moment if he does remember me, unlike Gilbert, but I decide to just not think about it and pay attention to class. I take a deep breath and pull out a note book from my bag to start writing down the notes as the teacher spoke.

Before I even notice what I'm doing any more, I'm just doodling in my notebook, not being able to pay attention to everything that has already happened in one day. I let out a puff of air and rest my forehead down on the desk, slowly dozing off, until I was completely out. My brain doesn't even have time to start dreaming before some one is shaking my shoulder. I groan and blink my eyes open slowly sitting up. I look around and notice that everyone is leaving the class, except for a certain some one and me. I look up to meet the eyes of Francis. He gives me a small smile. "Well, I would have never thought I would see you again."

"Same here." I grumble, looking away from him, to start putting away my things. Right now, I really didn't want to talk to him, what so ever, but it seemed like he had other ideas.

Francis gently grabbed my elbow. "Wait, Alfred... I want to apologize. I was young when I did all of those things with Toni and Gil." Surprisingly his tone actually sounded regretful.

I turn to him and frown slightly, starting to nibble on my bottom lip, not entirely sure what to do. "I-I know that that was a long time ago and all... but you three really hurt me... Actually you kind of ruined my life. So a simple apology won't get me to completely forgive you, but maybe if you show me that you aren't the same person you were, then maybe." A small smile pulls at me lips and I move to grab my back pack, pulling it onto my shoulder.

Francis actually seemed to be a little shocked at my words, but he gives a small nod. "Alright, well let's get to class then, I suppose."

* * *

**Author's Notes: That's all for this chapter and for the one review and one follower, thank you two! You are lovely for taking a liking to my story! I'm sorry if I get any characters screwed up, really sorry! I try my hardest to try and get them right, but if you have any notes on how I can improve them, please put them in a review or send them to me! Thank you for reading chapter two! Hope you enjoyed! I love all of you wonderful people!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing!**

**Warning: Sexy dirty scene ahead!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Francis**

I had made it home, after a quiet interesting day of school. I had met up with a face from a long time ago, one that had definitely changed for the better. The Alfred I had seen today was different from the chubby round faced child I had picked on with Gilbert and Antonio so many years ago. Then he had seemed like a frightened coward that didn't even want to leave his mother's skirts, now he had a confident air to him and I could see why too. He had grown, and in all of the right places I might add, but I shouldn't be talking like that, I have my own amour. In fact, I'm wondering where my lovely little Brit has been. Oh, but back to Alfred. It seems he also has quiet a grudge against me, though, I can't really blame him. Gilbert, Antonio and I were quiet harsh with him, even if we were just children. I sigh softly and run my hand through my hair, just before I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on my door, or should I say knocks, because whoever was on the other side of the door wanted my attention right away. "Hold on just a moment!" I call out, before making my way to the door.

Pulling open the door, I'm greeted by a grinning albino. "Bonjour, Gilbert. What are you doing here?" He says in a kind voice, leaning against the door jam.

"I need your help. Some kid from when we were little is back at school, and he is like awesomely hot and all! But I think he hates me, even though I was awesome enough to save his life and all after he passed out in the hall, from seeing my awesome good looks might I add! But back to why I'm here, I need your help to win him over!" Gilbert spoke really fast, trying to get everything out as fast as he could.

I chuckle lightly and I can't help but smile at my old friend. "So you have a thing for Alfred then? And of course I'll help you, you know I specialize in the arts of romance."

Gilbert's cheeks flush lightly, but he nearly jumps in excitement when his friend agrees to help. "Yes I do, but don't tell any one, because that would be totally unawesome. Thank you for helping me though! So, what do you think I need to do?"

I smile and move to invite Gilbert inside, already trying to think up a plan for my dear friend. Gilbert moves to sit down on the couch, even so, he seemed like he couldn't stop moving. I was quiet surprised that the albino had came to me for help, sure I am amazing at things like this, but for as long as I have known him, he never really needed my help in the love department.

"Well... I think you should definitely show him that you are sorry... Maybe you should leave a note on his locker, because it would be something small, but sweet. Include a rose, people always love to get a rose. You can tape them to his locker tomorrow morning and just wait around some where to see how he reacts to it..." I tell him, just coming up with it as I go. A smile comes at my lips, it was a pretty good idea if I do say so myself, and it might actually work.

Gilbert tries to remember everything I was tellng him, his brows furrowing together as he concentrated on my words. "Right, that sounds like a pretty good idea. I really hope this works too, to at least get him to forgive the awesome me! Thanks, Francis! I owe you for helping me out with this! Now I should get going, Luddy will probably be home to yell at me soon!"

I give him a smile and show him out of my home, before moving back to take a seat on the couch. A smile plays on my lips. I really can't believe that little Gilbert is actually falling for some one, that is a surprise in itself, truthfully, though of course the person he falls for is probably someone who wants nothing to do with him. I sigh softly and shake my head, wondering how this whole thing is going to play out in the end.

* * *

**Alfred**

Thank God. I'm finally home, away from that freaking school. I'm really crossing my fingers that we will be gone from this place as soon as possible. Tossing my back pack on the couch, I head to the kitchen, where my mother was already busy on making dinner. I set my car keys on the counter and lean against it.

"Hey, Mom? When do you think we will be moving again?" I ask, looking at her, with almost hopeful eyes.

She turns to me and arches an eyebrow. "What you want to move already?" I nod in response and she sighs softly, "Well I'm sorry then, kiddo, because I think we are staying for at least a year this time, that's what you father told me."

My jaw nearly falls to the floor and I let out a groan, feeling like that is just my luck. The one school I do not want to stay at for more than a day is going to be the one I'm stuck at. My mom moves over and gently rubs my back. "I'm sorry, bud. You're just going to have to deal for now, and at least you only have a year left," She says, trying to cheer me up a little bit.

"I know, I know..." I mutter with a sigh, and decide that I'll just have to deal with it for now, and maybe if I'm lucky, Gilbert will just leave me alone. I head up to my room, planning on getting some home work done before dinner. Surprisingly, I can't seem to get those bright crimson eyes out of my mind. They are practically haunting me. I shiver a little at that, goosebumps covering my skin. I shake my head and just try to forget about him for now.

* * *

_I walk down the school hall way, letting out a soft sigh. I look around, holding onto my back pack with one hand. How did I get here exactly? I don't even remember driving to school, weird. Something else that is weird... there is like no one in the hall ways. Gnawing on the inside of my cheek, a chill goes up my spine. Am I in some weird horror movie or something? Suddenly, a hand is on my wrist and I'm being pulled into a storage closet. I let out a loud scream and try to get away, but the door is shut behind me and I'm pushed up against a wall. _

_Before I can even see who it is, lips are pressed up against my own, and I'm kissing back. I just melt into the kiss, letting out a soft moan. I don't have a clue what's going on. I'm practically being molested and I'm enjoying it. Hands slip up my shirt, moving along my chest. Fingers brush against my nipples sending pleasant waves of pleasure through me. There are hips against my own, causing me to moan out louder and break the kiss. _

_Now I can open my eyes and see who it is. My breathing stops in my throat. It's Gilbert. The man I hate with all of my guts. I tell my body to quit it and push him away, but I can't, it feels to good. The hands disappear for a moment, only to pull of my shirt and start working on my pants. I bring my own hands up, and for a moment I thought my body was actually going to listen and push him away, but they actually start taking off his shirt, and hot damn, Gil has a body of a god. I can't help but to stare, but soon my eyes have to flutter closed as I let out a loud moan. Gilbert's hands had pulled off my pants and now one of them were in my boxers, stroking my already throbbing member. I quickly scramble to try and get the rest of his clothes off, because I have a desire that I have never had before. The need for something inside of me. _

_Gilbert's lips are against my own again and his hand is gone. I whimper into the kiss in need, and he is taking off my boxers. I pulls off both Gil's pants and boxers at the same time, or maybe he just didn't have any boxer's on, I'm not sure. Suddenly there is a probbing finger at my entrance that makes me catch my breath. I feel it push inside of me, and surprisingly it doesn't even hurt, but just makes me want more. "G-Gil... get it over with please..." I whisper out, and I'm surprised by my own voice. It sounds so needy and submissive. Gilbert smirks and happily move to give me what I want. He brings my legs up around my waist and was just about to push his cock deep inside of me._

I shoot awake with a start, sweat beading my forehead and my breath is coming quick. I did not just dream what I thought I did. It was like some weird nightmare or something. There is no way I would do something like that! Or even want Gilbert in that way, just ew! I'm straight, there is no way I would want that...right? I glance down at myself and see a very prominent tint in my sheets. My eyes go wide and I just can't believe it. I just had a wet dream about Gilbert. My heart was slamming up against my rib cage. I bring my legs to my chest and rest my forehead against my knees. I try to lose this sick feeling in my stomach. It feels weird and I want it to go away. I do not have feelings for Gilbert. That would just be completely wrong in every way. I _hate _him. I harshly pull at my own hair, telling myself to stop those thoughts before they get too far. I let out a deep sigh, lifting my head to look over at the clock. _2:36 AM. _A growl escapes me at that and I fall back on my bed. I have no clue how I'm going to get any sleep now, but I might as well try.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's the next one! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Alfred**

By the time my alarm went of the next morning, I had already been up for hours. Since that damn dream. I had taken care of my little _problem _with a cold shower in the early hours of the morning, and I couldn't seem to fall back to sleep after that. Now I was just grotchy and sleepy, not a very good combination. Groaning softly, I slowly get up from my bed and stretch my achey limbs. At least today I would be able to go to my first foot ball practice, which would get my mind off of everything, well, I hope it will.

Eventually I get dressed and head down stairs to get a quick bite to eat. I would have begged and pleaded with my mother to let me stay home, but I already figured it was a hopeless case to do so. Since it was only my second day of school, I'm pretty sure the _I feel like I'm about to _puke excuse wouldn't work. I run a hand through my hair, letting out a puff of air. I really just wanted to close my eyes and have a dreamless sleep, but now I had to get to school. Moving out of the kitchen, I grab my backpack and slug it over my should as I head to the hell I call school.

When I finally arrived, I headed to my locker first, where I found a little surprise I hadn't been expecting. Quirking up an eyebrow, I carefully pull off the rose that was taped to my locker. People were watching me, so I couldn't help but blush slightly. Next to the rose was a small piece of paper. I pull it off and read it. _"I'm really sorry for kindergarten. Please forgive me. From your awesomeness, Gil." _

After realizing what this was, my heart started to beat a little faster in my chest. That dick! Who did he think I was? Some kind of sissy little girl who this would actually work on? Yeah, right? I don't need a rose, though it was really sweet. _No! Shut up brain! _He was just trying to play with me, I know he is. There isn't no really feeling behind this apology or anything. I try to ignore the fact that tears were stinging my eyes as I crumble up the note and move to throw both the note and the rose away. Now I was really pissed. I was already grumpy from not getting any sleep and not this.

I walk back over to my locker and I could still fell eyes on me, but I just ignore them. I get my books as fast as I can, shooving my back pack into the confined space, before slamming the thing shut. My cheeks were now flushed in anger instead of embarassment. I just couldn't believe this! I keep my head up as I head to my first period class, walking straight by Gilbert, who had watched the whole thing. I couldn't help but grin a bit at the look I had seen on the albino's face.

* * *

**Gilbert**

I can't believe what I had just seen with my awesome eyes. Did I really just see what I think I did? It seemed to me that my little present to Alfred made it worse, which was not what I wanted. I was trying to win him over not push him away! I was going to have to talk to Francis about this. He just made me look bad and totally unawesome! After finally snapping myself out from the state of shock I as in from watching Alfred pitch a hissy fit, I run in the direction of the frenchmen's locker.

I was relieved to find Francis at his locker, flirting with Arthur, who seemed to be attemping to ignore him at the moment. I come up behind Francis and give his girly locks a light tug. "Hey Frany! Your plan didn't work! I think he hates me even worse now..." That came out more whiney than I had wanted it to.

Francis lets out a small squeak from his hair being pulled, before turning to me with a slight glare. "Well, it definitely wasn't from my plan. You probably just didn't listen to everything I said, or you screwed it up some how."

Arthur's ears perk up and he turned to listen in to our conversation, taking a step closer. "What _plan _are you two gits talking about?" He says, raising a caterpiller, or are those eyebrows, I'm not even completely sure and I've went to school with him for a few years.

Francis was about to say something, but I move to put my awesome hand over his mouth. "It's none of your business, Art, now go away, me and Frany here are trying to have a conversation."

Arthur sends a glare at me and I just look back uneffected, before Francis pull his hand off of his mouth. "Sorry, Arthur, I'm just attempting to help my friend here actually get a man."

Arthur's eyes widen at that and he looks from Francis to me. "Well, good luck with that Frog, because I'm not sure there is any one who would be willing to date that... _thing._" He says in a harsh tone, before moving to walk away, but not before Francis pulls him into a kiss, which causes the Brit to blush profusely and push him away.

Francis gives a delighted chuckle, before turning back to me. "So how exactly did everything go this morning?"

I let out a sigh and move to lean against the lockers. "Well, this morning I got up extra early to go to the store and get a rose and all. Then I came to the school and found Alfred's locker. I taped the rose to it and even wrote an awesome note telling him that I was sorry. Then, when he got to school and found it, he seemed to get all mad and everything! He threw them both away and stomped off to class! What did I do wrong?!"

Francis runs his hands through his hair and sighs, shaking his head a little bit. "I'm probably guessing that it might have something to do with what the note said."

"All it said was that I was sorry for everything from kindergarten and that it was from the awesome me!" I yell, throwing up my hands, because I just don't see what I did wrong. I thought it was perfect.

Francis face palms and groans softly. "Well, from that I can guess that he just assumed that it was all a joke or something, since you didn't seem to put any real feeling into the note, what so ever. So I suppose we have to think of something else to do then, and this time it will be...bigger."

I can't help but grin at that. This sounded like it was going to be good. "Are we going to need Toni's help for this one? I might be able to pull him away from Lovi for a bit..."

Francis smiles and gives a nod. "We are definitely going to need his help for this one, for sure..."

I am really hoping that whatever Francis was thinking up would actually work, since his last plan didn't seem to go the right way, but at least the good ol' Bad Touch Trio will be back together again. It seems like it has been forever since we had all done some thing together, which was thanks to the fact of both Francis and Antonio getting boyfriends, which was totally unawesome might I add. I was like a fifth wheel when I was around them. Though, if this whole thing with Alfred turns out the way I want it to, it will be completely awesome and we could have triple dates and stuff. A grin pulls at my lips, though, I was distracted to hear the bell ring. Groaning softly, I give Francis a wave goodbye, before turning to trudge off to first period.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I got two chapters out so far today. I know they are kind of short, but I can at least get them out faster that way. I can't assure that there will be a chapter everyday, but I will try to crank them out as fast as I can. Hope you are enjoying this so far! And we'll see what the Bad Touch Trio has in store in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Alfred**

I was pleasantly surprised to not have any further run-ins with Gilbert or any of his friends, well, there was a few looks here and there, but Gilbert never actually came up to me. Another good thing, was that I managed to join the football team, which has always been a great escape for me and a great way to get out any contained anger. Though, I know my luck has to be running low for now, because my bad luck has always out weighted the amount of good luck I have received. So, I know Gilbert must have something else planned and I just wish I don't have to find out any time this week.

My first game at this new school will be today, good ol' Friday night foot ball. I am extremely excited, but, even more so, nervous. Gilbert might end up trying something tonight, or I might just completely screw up, which either of these things happening wouldn't surprise me at all. I know Gilbert will be at the game, because his little brother Ludwig is on the team, though, I don't see how the two are related what so ever. They are completely different, in looks and attitudes, but back to the point, I need to keep an eye on that stupid albino. I'm not going to let my senior year turn out the same as kindergarten, which would be sad to say the least.

At the moment, I am already in the locker room with the team, preparing to step on the field. My heart was pounding a little too fast for my own taste. I keep having to remind myself that the field is my comfort zone, and I know what I'm doing out there. Taking a seat on a bench, my leg bounces with anxiety, the spikes on my shoes hitting the floor in a rhythmic beat. It distracts me for a moment, but only until my head shoots up to see the couch walk in. It's time for the game to begin.

Walking out to the field, the beating in my chest speeds as adrenaline starts to pump through my veins. A small smile appears on my lips. I got this. Nothing will stop me once I'm on that field, though as soon as I am walking on the field, over to the benches, that smile disappears.

"Go Alfred! You are the awesome-est player out there! Win this thing!"

I glance over, a glare coming to my face almost instantly as I catch sight of a certian white haired idiot, though it disappears with a horrified look. Gilbert is shirt less with his chest painted with school colors. Not only that but he has a large sign in his hands that read, "Go Alfred!" I couldn't believe this at all. I mean what the hell! I don't need my own personally cheerleader, especially not _him._

Some one bumps into my shoulder, another player. I turn to look at him, I can't remember his name off the top of my head. "Hey Jones, is that your little boyfriend?" He asks me with a smirk, and the color drains out of my face.

"Hell no! I hate that guy!" I yell quickly, but my fellow player just laughs and shakes his head.

"Sure, sure. Tell him that." He says, before turning to take a seat on the bench, waiting for the game to begin.

I give a quick shake of my head, and decide to follow suit. I take a deep breath and try not to think about the stupid albino that is just trying to ruin my night. _Head in the games, Jones, head in the game._

* * *

We won! We really won! My first game here and I just scored the winning touch down, I really couldn't believe it! Even though I had had Gilbert screaming my name through the whole game, even when he should have been quiet like the rest of the crowd, I managed to actually do pretty damn good. I got high fives and slaps on the back from my team mates, and surprisingly enough I didn't hear that annoying voice from Gilbert, which distracted me for a second, but I was quickly pulled away from those thoughts. I moved with my team to head to the showers, as ready as them to get out of these sweaty clothes.

After freshly showering and changing into some clean clothes, I felt relaxed, even though my body was screaming to just lay down and sleep. The smile hasn't even left my face, I was just so freaking happy! Walking out of the locker room, stretching my arms over my head in the process, I was surprised when I was suddenly grabbed, a totally (un)heroic squeak escaping me.

"Don't worry, amigo, we aren't going to hurt you." A voice says from beside me, and I turn to see Antonio. The last of the trio that I had yet to find since returning to this school, well, until now. He has a vice like grip on my bicep and before I could even really struggle to get away, there is another hand on my other arm.

"I can't believe you are making me do this, tomato bastard." A snarky voice says, venom seeming to dream off of his voice. My head quickly snaps around to see a pissed looking italian, one that I had seen in a class. His name was Lovino I think.

Before I could even speak up or anything of the sort, both of them are starting to drag me off. I attempt to dig my heals into the ground. "Hey, dudes, let go of me!" I get out, trying to pull away.

"Sorry, but that isn't happening, we have to get you to dinner." Antonio says, with a small smile on his lips. Both of them are still pulling me away, my struggle appearing to be futile.

"Dinner? Why?" I ask, arching an eyebrow. At least I wasn't getting full on kidnapped, and maybe I might be getting some free food in the near future.

"Because some one wants to have dinner with you." Lovino speaks up again, just before we reach a car and I'm shoved into the back seat. The door closes behind me and I quickly move to try and open it, only to growl in frustration. They must have put on the stupid child lock. I've always hated that feature in newer cars.

"But who exactly wants to take me out for dinner?" I ask, once the other two are in the car as well, Antonio in the driver's seat and Lovino in the passenger seat.

"You'll find out soon, amigo." The Spaniard says with a small grin, just before starting up the car.

I sigh softly and lean back against the seat, crossing my arms. If I only knew then who was waiting for me at this so called dinner, then I would have clawed my way out of that car.

* * *

We reach the restaurant in about ten, awkwardly silent, minutes. It was fancy to say the least, which was really having me wonder who was going to be waiting for me in there. They just pull up by the front, neither of them get out but the door opens, only to reveal Francis. My eyebrow quickly arches up in confusion, but it seems like the Frenchman knows what I'm thinking.

"It's not me you're going to be having dinner with, I'm just here to help this along," He says, giving me a grin, before holding out a hand to help me out of the car, which I quickly decline, getting out on my own. Francis rolls his eyes and hooks his arm in mine. "Come on, he's waiting."

As we head into the restaurant, a since of dread comes over me, realizing who must me waiting for me here. If Antonio and Francis were involved, there was only one person that it could be, Gilbert, and that's when I see him.

My heart nearly stops in my chest, before starting back at an even quicker pace. Gilbert definitely cleans up well. He was dressed in a suit with his hair slicked back and everything, which just about seems odd on the man, but it is still breathtaking. He stands at a table waiting for me, I figure, which suddenly makes me feel self conscious, because I am dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. I take a shaky breath as Francis walks me to the table, Gilbert pulling out a chair for me and I hesitantly take a seat. Something in the back of my head was telling me not to fall for this, but another part of me was telling me that I was falling way to hard already.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you guess for the watches, favorites and reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! Hope you liked this new chapter as much as the rest! Enjoy and please review! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Alfred**

Gilbert takes his seat across from me and I try to look at anything but him. I tried to tell myself just to calm down. It's not like I'm the one being eaten for dinner like in one of those creepy ass vampire movies. A shiver goes up my spine at that thought, because Gilbert does kind of look like a vampire. My eyes meet bright red ones and my heart stops for a moment. Breath hitching in my throat, I attempt to pull my gaze away from the other's, but it almost seemed impossible, until that man spoke that is. I was quickly pulled back into the moment, because even if Gilbert cleans himself up on the outside, he still acts like the same old Gilbert. The one that tormented me when we were kids. The one that ruined my life. The one that has the most alluring red eyes and a cocky smirk that surprisingly sent chills down my spine. _Wait! _Stop thinking that brain, I hate him, there is no way I am checking him out, not at all.

"Well, here we are! You are on a date with the awesome me!" Gilbert says, with excitement laced in his voice, there was also something there, but I couldn't quite place it. My mind start to real at the words the albino spoke. This was a date?! I wasn't even asked out, how the hell could this be a date? If anything I was kidnapped.

"Wait a second. This is totally not a date, Gilbert, not at all. The only reason I'm still sitting here is because there is a possibility for free food." I speak in a quick haste, trying to quickly tell the man across from me what I thought, even though something deep down wanted it to be a real date.

Gilbert gawked at me for a second, his mouth hanging open, before the smirk came right back. "Well, I was going to pay, so you are right about the free food, but to get that free food, you have to say that this is a date."

Eyes widening, my whole body tenses. I quickly start trying to debate what I should do. I don't really see how this could be a trick, and I will be getting free food. Just because I might say this is a date, doesn't mean that there will be anything going on between me and Gilbert, nope not at all. I take a deep breath and look away from the albino. "Fine, this is a date, but that doesn't mean there will be another one, or anything else of the sort.

The Prussian smiles widely at me and is it just me or is he jumping up and down in his seat. I roll my eyes a little, trying to act annoyed, but I couldn't deny the fact that it was a little cute. "Great, and by the end of tonight, I will make you want to go out on another date, there is no doubt in that."

I feel my cheeks heat up as blood fills them. Quickly adverting my eyes to the menu in front of me. If anything, I could at least order something really expensive, just to see if this is really as much of a date as the other says. Something comes to mind, that quickly causes the blood to drain from my face. What if this is really just another joke? What if by the time this is over, Gilbert will bust out laughing at me for really believing that he would go out with me, and run out leaving me with an expensive bill. Right now, I'm really hoping that doesn't happen, but it could. Knowing everything that Gilbert had done in the past.

Deep down, I was really hoping that this was a real date. That Gilbert had really changed and that for once something really good was happening to me, but I couldn't just believe that. It would be silly of me and incredibly stupid. I keep my eyes on the menu, Gilbert being surprisingly quiet. I take a quick gaze up at him, just above the menu. He's staring at me, which makes a blush rise in my cheeks. My eyes are quickly on the menu again. I decide to just go for something not too expensive, but also not cheap either, ordering when the waitress walked up. I tried not to notice the fact that Gilbert's eyes never left me, which was kind of unnerving. I kept having to remind myself to breath when I caught the man still staring. It was awkwardly silent at the table, until Gilbert cleared his throat, gaining my gaze on him again.

"So, umm, sorry about the whole fact you were practically dragged here an all..." Gilbert mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. That's when I notice how nervous the man across from me really is, past that cocky grin on his face. He was sweating and kept fidgeting as well. A small smile pulled at my lips at this, not being able to stop myself from thinking of how adorable that was.

I contemplate what to say, gently biting at the inside of my cheek. "Well, it's alright, I guess, but you should of done this at a better time. I feel so out of place here, and I probably stink since I just had a game not even an hour ago, even though I had a shower."

Gilbert's smile grew as I spoke. "You don't stink at all, and I think the only reason you are out of place is because you are way to sexy for all of the old people that eat at this restaurant." He teases.

His words send a chill up my spine and blood to my cheeks. Did he really just call me sexy? Why did it make me just want to melt into a puddle of goo? I wasn't even sure what to say in response. I stare down at my lap. My palms become a little sweaty, so I rub them on my jeans. "Well...thanks." I get out, barely able to keep myself from stuttering on my words as I do so.

The man across from me couldn't help but smile widely at me, enjoying seeing the blush that splashed my cheeks. "You're very welcome." His voice caused me to bite at my lip, almost making it bleed. I cannot fall for this guy, even if he is nice and really sexy, like drop dead gorgeous. I could stare into those bright red eyes for hours and the thought of being in his arms, just made me want to lean over the table and ravage him. Wait, wasn't I just thinking about something, like not falling for this guy. Geez, I was starting to sound like a girl. This guy ruined my life and I'm nearly fawning over him. My leg was bouncing under the table and I decided to start pinching myself everything I started to think of Gilbert the wrong way. That should work, right?

Our food comes to the table in a few minutes and I think for a moment about how I should eat, because I know I don't have the best table manners. So do I want to eat like normal, and maybe discourage the man across from me, or should I actually try to eat properly so I won't embarrass myself in front of this handsome man. *PINCH* Stop those stupid thoughts. He is not handsome and even if he was, I'm straight. Totally and completely straight. (As straight as a circle.) I decide to just try to eat properly, since I was in a fancy restaurant. I slowly start to eat my food, being careful not to make a mess on the table or on my face. I keep my eyes on the plate, just so I don't have to worry about staring at Gilbert.

I didn't notice the fact that I smeared some food just at the corner of my lip, but it seemed like Gil did. "Hey, Alfred. You have something on your face." He mutters, pointing at his own face.

I blink for a moment, before grabbing my napkin and wiping the spot. "Did I get it?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

He shakes his head. "No, it's still there. Let me get it." He says, before attempting to reach over and wipe off my lip. Just was he touched my face, his arm knocked over my glass and spilled my drink all over my pants. Both of us froze, his hand still on my face. "Shit, I'm so sorry!" Gilbert yells rather loudly, completely getting up from his seat to move over and attempt to help.

That's when I finally actually started to move. "No, no, it's fine, Gil!" I tell him, raising my hands to stop him from doing any thing, before I grabbed some napkins and started dabbing my lap. My jeans were literally drenched in soda. Groaning inwardly, I move to stand. Gilbert moved in with a napkin to try and start getting the soda off my pants, which put his hands really close to my crotch. A dark blush crept to my cheeks and I quickly took a step back. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom to try and wash up." I mutter, before quickly rushing off to the bathroom.

* * *

**Gilbert**

Did I really just do that? And it was going so good too! I was surprised that Alfred hadn't run away in the first place, but I still screwed this whole dinner over. I mean I drenched the man in soda! Who does that?! I pull my hair in frustration, completely screwing up the whole gelled back look it had had when I showed up to this thing, which I was happy to mess up. I looked too much like Ludwig any way. I take my seat at the table, groaning in frustration. How am I going to fix this thing now? I wish Francis had stayed back, then maybe I could ask him what to do, but he had said that I need to do this on my own. I wiped off my forehead with a rag. I still can't believe the awesome me was so nervous about a stupid date. It's not like I've never been on a date before, well, I've never been on a date where the person I'm with was practically kidnapped to be there. Still! I shouldn't be like this.

I take a deep breath and glance towards the restrooms, where Alfred had disappeared to. I wonder if he is going to try to climb out of the window to ditch me. It wouldn't surprise me if he did, I mean he got the free food he had wanted in the first place. That thought causes me to groan again. What was it with this stupid American that had me so unraveled?

Just as I was about to get lost in my thoughts about this whole thing, my gaze is pulled to Alfred taking his seat across from me. That adorable blush was still plastered across his cheeks. I gulped and sat up a little straighter, actually surprised that the man had come back. He flashes me an amazing smile and looks away. "What? Surprised that I didn't climb out the bathroom window? Trust me I thought about it." The blonde teases. His words cause a small bubble of laughter to escape me, did this boy read my mind or something.

"Actually, yes. I was surprised, pleasantly so." I tell him with a sly grin spread across my lips. Alfred's sapphire orbs look into mine, and my breath catches in my throat. How the other can do that to me? I have not a clue at all.

Alfred shakes his head a little a rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I just came back, because I didn't finish my food." He says in an almost matter-of-fact tone, but the grin still didn't leave my face because I could tell the other was actually enjoying this date, even though it seems like I can screw everything up. I go back to eating my own food as Alfred does the same, though now, I am determined not to screw anything else up.

* * *

**Alfred**

By the end of this so called date, I was actually a little bit surprised, even though my pants were still soaked through out the thing. Gilbert even let be order some dessert, which was delicious might I add. However, after finishing that dessert, it left me wondering how I was going to get home, thought those thoughts were soon answered as Gilbert stood up.

"Well, I should be getting you home," He says with a grin, which causes my heart to beat a little faster. *PINCH* I take a deep breath and move to stand up as well, just deciding to follow Gilbert out to his car. I wasn't really sure what to say.

I was lead out to the car, and the albino even opened the door for me. I tried to not think about how nice and sweet this whole date was, tried not to fall for it, but it was getting even harder. I sat down in the car and buckled up, just trying to keep my hands busy, because that meant my thoughts could be busy too. Gilbert sits down next to me in the driver's seat. I decide just to keep quiet for the drive, other than telling the man the directions to my home. When we reach the house, I thought he was just going to drop me off and drive off, but he gets out as well, walking me to the front door. My heart starts to beat even faster.

"I hope you enjoyed all of this, Al... and maybe you know we could do it some other time?" He looks at me with hopeful eyes and I nearly feel myself melt at that gaze, but I still didn't really trust Gilbert.

"I-I... don't know.." I mumble out, and then Gilbert looks down, dejected.

"I should have figured that..." He mumbles out, and starts to turn to walk away, which was when my body acted on it's own.

I quickly reach out and grab his wrist, stopping him. "Maybe... I mean I really enjoyed this... date. So you might be lucky and get a second one, but no kidnapping this time." I joke, giving a shy smile.

My heart nearly flew out of my chest at the smile that I saw spread across Gilbert's face. "Sweet!" He yells a little loudly and suddenly he is so close to me, our faces moving closer. Everything seemed to go in slow motion and I couldn't move away. Gilbert's lips were on mine before I even really realized what was happening and I didn't pull away. The albino's pale lips against mine felt so good, I couldn't help but kiss him back. I felt arms hook around my waist and my hands were frozen, pressed against Gilbert's chest. The kiss was soft and sweet, and way to fast it was over, which just left me reeling. Did I really just kiss him? Seriously?! I was mentally pinching myself a thousand times over, though those thoughts even came to a stop as Gilbert smiled at me. "Well, see you around, Alfred." He says in the sweetest voice imaginable, before turning and walking back to his car. I was still standing in front of my door as he drove off. What the hell did I just do?!

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for the awesome reviews! Those are what really gets me wanting to crank out more chapters! I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far, and hope you guys stick around for even more! Please review!1**


End file.
